My Love is deeper than the world
by Nathan's Your Killer
Summary: Everyone goes to school. Felicita, Liberta and Nova are best buddies since they were 5 years old. Liberta and Felicita started gaining feelings for each other when Nova gets in the way. LibertaXFelicita
1. Nurse's Office

**Sorry if this is bad because it's my first time of fanfiction**

Chapter 1: Nurse's Office

* * *

**Class 2-A**

The was a lot of noise coming from inside the school 'Arcana Famiglia.'

"HUH? What did you say?" said Nova

"I said your stupid Chickpea!" said Liberta mocking Nova

Outside the class stood a girl with hair as red as the roses in the garden

"(_sigh)_their fighting again." said the red headed girl

She opened the door and there stood two male figures fighting and shouting jibberish

"Will you boys stop fighting already?" calmly speaking Felicita

The two boys both walked to the young red head

"How can _I _be nice to such a fool like chickpea?" question Liberta

"Oh _I'm _the fool? how can I be a fool if your position is the fool?" answered Nova

Liberta and Nova started fighting again when...

_*BANG*_

Their homeroom teacher (Sensei) Dante came in with a lousy mood

Everyone ran to their seats as they saw what happened last time Sensei Dante was in a bad mood

"I'll get you later Chickpea!" whispered Liberta

Nova ignored him which got Liberta pissed off

Felicita went to her seat which was right in between the two trouble makers aka Nova & Liberta

Nova as usual would always focus on his work while Liberta and Felicita talked everytime the teacher's back faced them

"So hows your dad doing Felicita, is he better yet?"

"Um...yeah his doing much better thanks to Luca, thanks for asking!" Liberta gazed at Felicita smiling making her blush a bit

Whenever Liberta smiles it always makes Felicita blush which makes her heart beat really fast

"_Damn it, why does this always happen to me, it's like charm that only attracts me!" _thought Felicita whilst feeling her heart beat

"Are you okay Felicita because you don't look too well." Liberta putting on a worried face

"Well um...I think I'm not." Felicita looking away

Acting quickly Liberta said "Sensei can I take Felicita to the nurse's office 'cause shes not doing too well!"

"Yeah yeah fine just come back if shes okay, do you hear be Liberta?" lazely speaking Dante

"Yes sir!" Liberta held Felicita's hand and took her to the nurse's office

Felicita was too embarrased to look at Liberta because they were holding hands a bit like what a couple does

"_Why am I thinking like this? Am I in love with Liberta? If I am I wonder if he feels the same way." _thought Felicita as she slightly turn to face the back of the blonde boy's head "_cute"_

* * *

**The Nurse's Office**

They both finally arrived at the nurse's office, as they opened the door they found that no one was there. So Liberta walked Felicita to the bed when suddenly Felicita trips

*THUD*

They both fell on the bed with Liberta falling on top of Felicita

"...uhhhhh..." they both blushed in suprise as they froze

"I'm uh...sorry" Liberta stood up still blushing with one of his hand scratching his head

"D-D-Don't worry! I-I-It was my mistake for tripping" also blushing but still lying on the bed

"Here I'll help you up" reaching his hand out to pull Felicita up

"Th-Thanks" grabbing Liberta's soft and warm hands

As Liberta pulled Felicita up, he pulled too hard and when Felicita got up they were a few centimeters from touching each others lips. They both blushed. In a flash they're lips touched each other and slowly Liberta put his hands on Felicita's waist while Felicita wraped her arms around Liberta's neck

_"Her lips are so soft like the clouds in the sky, I can hear my heart beating really fast. I never felt like this before" _ thought Liberta

"_I can feel Liberta's lips and his heart but why am I so excited? Is this what love is?" _Felicita thought

Their lips moved away as they looked into each others eyes and blushing at the same time

"Um...well...(_Crap where is that nurse!)"_ Liberta shockingly said

"That was um...very suprising" still blushing Felicita

"Yeah it...uh...was suprising. Well Felicita since the nurse isn't here we shou-"

"Oh why it's strange to see you here Felicita, did Liberta do something to you?" said the nurse

Blushing "No I'm just not doing well"

The smiled when the two were blushing "alright let me check what's wrong then"

"Well there's not really anything wrong, maybe it's stress so get make to class" Waving with a big smile

* * *

**On the way to class**

"Okay shall we get back to class now Felicita?" smiling nerviously

"Um...sure"

Liberta stopped and turned around to Felicita

"Wh-What is it Liberta?"

"Well um it's about what happened...nevermind sorry for wasting time right now" suddenly blushing and walking faster

"_What's wrong with me, I never in my entire life have felt like this!" _Liberta stressfully thought

* * *

**In Class 2-A**

"Oh look you two are back! What did the nurse say?" Asked Dante

"She said that it must be some kind of stress, sorry for the worry" said Felicita

Liberta and Felicita both took their seat. As usual Nova focused on work not taking any notice of the disappearance of the two

*BELLS _RING*_

"Alright kids, looks like class is over, you are all dismissed!"

When Liberta stood up three people stood behind him.

"Yo Liberta!" Shouted a boy holding a chicken leg

"Hi Liberta!" said a boy with a top hat

"Hey Liberta!"said a boy with an eye patch

"Oh hey, you guys sure do stick together alot" suprising Liberta

"Well since me, Debito and Luca are childhood friends, we like hanging out together" smiled a boy named Pace who loved food

"We don't hang out a lot since Debito loves to GAMBLE!" Luca shouting at Debito

"Uh...anyway lets go eat on the rooftop! Like always Liberta, of course Nova would be there but there's a slight chance Felicita's gonna be there" standing straight Debito

"Okay let me get my bento(lunchbox) first" said Liberta

"SURE" Pace, Luca and Debito all in sync

Liberta stopped when he saw Felicita

"Um...hi Liberta, just getting my lunch" making a smile Felicita

"Me too. Anyway are you going to eat with us?" questioned Liberta

"Sorry I promised to eat with my friends"

"Oh okay I'll just tell the guys then. Well see ya later then"

"Yeah I'll see you later then" Felicita starts to walk away

"_Why can I stop thinking about HIM when we KISSED!"_

_"Shes really cute like that but I feel different after that __**KISS**__"_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this,**

**Hopefully there will be more chapters,**

**Give me some feed backs please.**


	2. Love Rivals

*****WARNING* **New made up characters are in this chapter and future chapters**

Chapter 2: Love Rivals

* * *

**Arcana Garden**

Liberta wondered round the garden when he found himself surrounded by red roses

"_This colour reminds me of...Felicita!" _slapping himself repeatively say"Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid!"

"Yes you are stupid blondie!" Nova teased

Liberta stopped and turned to see Nova

"Oh My God! You look uglier by the second Chickpea!"

"*_tsk_* Shut up! Anyway what's on your mind and I know it's not me" worryingly asked

"*_sigh*_ No getting past you eh Nova"

"So...spill it!" hesitatingly shouting

"Okay okay, well ever since something happened. I kinda feel like um...my heart pumping really fast"

"Hm...usually that would be love but someone as dumb as you could never know that!" Nova laughs crazily

Liberta gets really pissed off

Taking out his golden blade "Why you BASTARD!"

Nova reacts rapidly and takes out his kanata and defends himself

"Woah blondie your getting stronger!"sarcastedly speaking

"Well your no better Chickpea!"

"Alright now I'm pissed off because you should stop calling me Chickpea!"

A group of people gathered around us and a boy shouted

"Hey everyone! The Sword duelo are at it again!"

Another said "Again? Seriously why can't they get along and they're the strongest in the academy!"

A red headed girl walked through the crowd saying "excuse me"

"Ah Felicita can you please stop the two, they're at it again" politely asked by Luca

"I was going to do it anyway"

She walked onto the rose bed battlefield and punched the two in the face

"OUCH! That hurt!" Liberta and Nova talking in sync

It was the first time Liberta and Felicita made eye contact ever since last week. Liberta looked away blushing and Felicita looked up blushing. Nova felt a lovey dovey aura between them two and couldn't except it

The crowd walked away

"Anyway why did you hit us?" Nova questioned

"Because you would damage the rose bed which are my favourite flowers!"

Liberta looked at Felicita shocked

"So why do you like roses" Liberta said

"Because it's romantic and my hair colour looks like it's petals" exclaimed Felicita

"Why did you guys fight here anyway?"

"Well it's because I found Liberta here!"

"I was here because well I found myself here and the roses resembled you" Liberta blushing

Nova noticed the relationship between Liberta and Felicita

"_If I don't stop this...they'll fall in love and start dating! I can't let that happen NEVER!"_ staring at Liberta hatedly

Liberta looked at his watch

"Oh shoot! Debito's gonna kill me!"

"Why?" asked Felicita

"I have bussiness with Debito at the casino" facepalming himself

"Wait what time is it blondie?" Nova realising

"Oh um...3:37 why?"

"Uh...Pace told me to meet up with him 7 minutes ago!"

"Well looks like you guys are busy so get going" Felicita pushing the two away and smiling whilst waving

She looks at the roses on the ground

"_He thinks these resembles me huh?" _ She shakes her head "No I shoudn't be thinking this!"

*RING RING*

Felicita picks up her phone

"Oh hi mom. Nice to hear from you, how's dad...okay I'll be there in a couple of minutes"

* * *

**Inside Felicita's Household**

"Hey mom I'm home!" Felicita shouting

"Good I want to speak with you for a while sweetie"

"Um...sure mom" confused

"So Felicita...Are you have boy trouble?"

"Excuse me mother?"

"I'm talking about choosing either Nova or Liberta?"

"MOM!"

"Come on Felicita! Your already 16 and turning 17 next month not to mention you not having a boyfriend yet!"

"Mom why do you think of Nova and Liberta all the time?"

"Because they've been your friend for nearly 12 years and your father and I want a grandchild."

"I don't know who I like alright! Sure they're both nice guys and Nova's mature and kind of a workaholic whilst Liberta being the opposite and he and I..." Felicita started blushing

Sumire(Felicita's mother)started grinning and thought of a plan

_"Felicita darling, your too simple to read. I should throw a big party for you and see who you'll choose then"_ grinning more scarier

_"My mom is getting really scary now" _Felicita stepping back a bit

"Anyway mom I need to get back because I'm helping some kindergardeners so bye!"

"Good bye Felicita and don't forget to invite the two darlings to your birthday!"

* * *

**At the Casino**

"Debito what's wrong with you, you've been acting weird every since yesterday" confused Liberta

"I-I-I...your single right?" Liberta still confused

"Um...yeah I guess but why?"

"Well I need you to go on a date with someone for me"

"Wh-Wh-WHAT?!" Liberta shocked

"Please! I owe this girl money and but she'll forget about if she goes on a date with you!"

"But why me?" Liberta stepping back

"I don't know! Maybe she finds you attractive!"

"Fine but you owe me now okay!"

"Oh thank you and yes I owe you now go to this address at 7:30 tomorrow" Debito gives Liberta a piece of paper with the address on it

"Well if this is it then I'm gonna go then, see ya Debito"

"Bye Liberta"

* * *

**At the Cafe**

Nova sits down on a chair opposite Pace

"So what do you want Pace"

"I need help with something"

"Huh? If it's about food then I'm going"

"No it's not! It's about my little brother" Pace looking confused

"What about your little brother?"

"Well told me to give you this" Giving Nova a photo book

"I don't know what bussiness you two have but my little brother's scary so I don't want to interfear"

"Thanks Pace well I'll be going then Bye"

"Okay bye!"

Nova holds the book tight in his arms

* * *

**At Arcana Kindergarden**

"Alright kids! It's time to get ready to go home" calmly speaking Felicita

"YES MISS FELICITA!" replied the children

Liberta knocks on the door

"Come in"

"Um hi I came to-"

Liberta and Felicita made eye contact again and freezing

"Yay Onii-chan your here" Yelled a little blonde headed girl

"Oh yeah I came to pick you up early because I finished my duty fast" picking up the little girl

"Here my class is going on a trip in two days and you need to sign it"

"Okay little one but have you been working hard first"

The little girl gave a thumbs up to Liberta

"Good then. Here you go Angela" giving the slip to his little sister

"I'm sorry to interupt Liberta but why doesn't Angela get her parents to sign it or even pick her up?"

Liberta frowned

"It's kinda personal"

"Oh um okay but tell me when your in trouble okay"

"Yeah sure!" Liberta putting up a fake smile

Nova steps into the room

"Oh Chickpea! What a suprise to see you here"

"I want to punch you but I need to talk to Antonio" Nova lifting his fist up

"Well Antonio's in the toilet right now so just wait for a bit" answered Felicita

Nova blushed when he saw Felicita and looked away

"Fine I'll just wait"

"Isn't Antonio Pace's little brother?" questioned Liberta

"Yes Liberta he is" said Felicita

"Why do you want to talk to Antonio?" Liberta asked

"Keep out of it Blondie!" still blushing but stuck a tongue out at Liberta

Liberta tempted to pull out his blade but didn't want his little sister to see

"Your safe this time Chickpea but it won't happen again!"

Liberta and Angela leaves the room smiling and waving good bye at Felicita. Some how Felicita and Liberta forgot about what happened in the Nurse's Office

Antonio walks out of the toilet

"Antonio I need to speak with you now!"

"Fine suit yourself but it'll cost ya" Antonio chuckling a bit

"Well you talk big for someone little" Nova pissed

Felicita leaves the room

"What is this Antonio!"

"Well it's pictures of your crush and rival kissing" smiled Antonio

"I know your a genius and all but why were you snooping into this and what's worse! Finding _that_ guy kissing Felicita!" shouted Nova

"Looks like they're really into it"

Nova stormed off home leaving the book in Antonio's hand

* * *

**At the park**

Felicita sees Liberta siting on the edge of the grand water fountain gazing up at the stars

"Hey there Liberta"

"Oh hi Felicita"

"So what are you doing here at this time at night?"

"I like looking up at the stars before lights out"

"Yeah me too" Felicita starts blushing as she sat next to Liberta only a few inches away from holding hands

"Your gonna turn 17 next week right?"

"Yeah"

"I better get you a present then" Liberta getting up and smiled good bye to Felicita

"Bye" they both said

**On the way home (Liberta)**

Nova sees Liberta and punches him

"Ow what cuts man!"

Liberta stops walking

"Hey blondie"

"What NOVA!"

"Do you like Felicita?"

"What why would you ask that?"

"Because I saw you two kiss!"

Liberta froze

"Yo-Yo-You did?"

"Yeah and if you do then I'm gonna win her heart before she falls for you! From now on, we LOVE RIVALS!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Still making more chapters**

**Give me feed back please**


	3. The Second Kiss

Chapter 3: The Second Kiss

* * *

**Arcana School**

Liberta looks at the note Debito gave him yesterday

"(_sigh)_ _Why me though? Plus what would Felicita...wait why am I thinking this it's not like we're dating it was just one kiss and I don't know how I feel about her"_ thought Liberta

Three people walked into the room

"Hey Liberta, thanks for yesterday" Debito walked to his desk

"hwi wiberha" Pace stuffing his mouth with fries and going to his desk which was right infront of Debito's desk

"Hello there Liberta" Luca politely speaking

"Oh hey and hows the healing on principle?" Liberta speaking about Mondo (Felicita's father)

"Well his gradually getting better since I gave him healthy food"

"Good I think Felicita's gonna be happy with the news"

"I'll see you at lunch so bye"

"Yeah bye Luca" _"I really wished I didn't accept Debito's task but that's just who I am. A really really kind guy (-_-)" _thought Liberta

*BANG*

Liberta dodged what looked like a bullet

A boy about a few inches shorter than Liberta stood with a BB gun

"Woah dude what's wrong with you?"

"Me? WHAT ABOUT YOU!" shouted the boy

"I didn't do anything wrong"

"Well lets see...aren't you going on a date with someone today?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Um...well...wait how do you-" Liberta looked at Felicita and sees her confused when she heard the word 'date'

Liberta pulled the boy's ear and said

"How do you know?"

"Because you're going on a date with my gir-my friend!"

Liberta smirked

"So shes not your girlfriend or even crush?"

The boy blushed

"Fine it's my crush" looking away

"(_sigh) _Look I got asked by my friend to go on a date with someone because he was in debit with her so just 'cause I can't say no I agreed to it" explained Liberta

"Oh I see...um...I'm sorry Liberta. It's just that I like her and I want her"

"No problem Elmo" Liberta patting Elmo's back

Felicita still staring at them confused. Nova walks through the door and see Liberta

"Oh it's you Chickpea!"

Nova gets ready for the insults

"Um...about yesterday..."

"We don't have to talk about it Blondie" Nova going to his seat

Liberta turns and see Felicita looking at him and smiles

Felicita blushes and walks to her seat trying not to look at Liberta

"Hello class!" said Sensei Jolly

"Good Morning Sensei!" shouted the class

The teacher started talking when Felicita whispered

"Hey Liberta. What were you and Elmo talking about?"

"Huh? Why? It's none of your bussiness"

"But I'm curious!"

"Your curious of anything!"

Felicita made a puppy face

(-_-') "Fine! (_enhale_) I'm going on a date with some random girl today and it's Elmo's crush I'm going on a date with"

Felicita looked suprised

"Oh well have a nice time :("

_"Why is he going out with someone else! Wait Felicita just what are you thinking me and Liberta aren't dating so calm down" _thought Felicita trying to pull out a smile

Nova looked at them feeling jealous that they are talking since his grades were way behind Liberta's and Felicita's. The only reason he studies was to stay in the same class as Felicita but the problem was Liberta and Felicita will always be in the same class as they are top grade students. This pissed Nova off since his rival and crush spend more time together than him and Felicita

*BELLS RING*

"So class heres your homework for next week, it's to find where the first sword was found Don't Forget!"

Jolly give everyone a sheet to fill out

"Yum it's lunch! My tummy was rumbling all day in Sensei Jolly's class!"

"Pace your always hungry!" Luca laughed

"Well you can eat once we get to the rooftop" said Debito

The three walked to the roof first

"Hm let me see wheres my water bottle"

"Um Liberta" said a girl

"Yo what's up?"

"Heres your bottle" The girl handing the bottle to Liberta

"Thanks!" Liberta smiled which made the girl blush and run away

"Hey Felicita and Nova! Lets go up together!"

"Yeah sure" both saying at the same time

Nova blushed whilst Felicita smiled

* * *

**On the rooftop**

"Guys you made it but quite slow!" Pace sad since he couldn't eat without everyone there

"Sorry we're late" Felicita smiled

"It's Chickpea's fault since his tiny legs couldn't walk up the stairs faster!"

"Oh sorry but it's not my fault your fat head was in the way!"

Liberta and Nova started fighting again

"You guys stop! We came here to eat not fight" Luca losing his patients

Everyone sat down

"ITADAKIMASU!"

"Yum the spaghetti the old lady made me is nice!" screamed Pace

"Maybe it's because she put lots of sugar in it to make it nice since you have a sweet tooth" Debito smirking

Pace stopped and made a face.

Everyone laughed.

"Well the food was nice so I'm going to give my thanks to the old lady" Pace stood up

"We'll go too since we're taking your route"

"Yeah"

Pace, Debito and Luca left leaving Nova, Liberta and Felicita alone

Liberta broke the silence

"Well I better be off since Angela wanted to go somewhere bye guys!" Liberta ran off

"_(cough) _Do you have anything to do today Fel?

"Um...No why?"

"Do you wanna go somewhere like the movies...my treat!"

"Well I would love to see Darkness Rising!"

"Then it's a date!"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Nova panicked

* * *

**At the park**

"Hey Onii-chan!"

"Yes Angela?"

"Can you help me make a sand castle?"

"Sure thing little one"

Liberta gets dragged to the sand pit and Felicita sees them

"Wow Onii-chan how did you make a castle so fast!"

"Well a magician never reveals his secrets" tapping his nose

"Hm it's not a secret if it's something lots of people know?" Felicita poking in

Liberta jumped "Woah Felicita you scared me!"

Felicita smiled

"Hey Onii-chan can I play with my friends!"

"Sure go ahead"

Liberta and Felicita sat on the fountain side

"_(sighs)_ My sister's so tiring!"

"I thought you looked excited"

"Yeah I wasn't acting" Liberta said sarcastically

Felicita frowned

They both laughed. Liberta waved good bye to Angela

"Well it looks like your free so do you wanna go to the cafe for a bit?"

"Okay but I'm gonna pay this time since I'm the guy"

* * *

**Inside the cafe in a private room**

Liberta and Felicita laughed

"Oh that's how shes like at home?"

"Yeah total rampage!"

They stopped laughing

"Um...since we're best friends, I'll tell you a little secret"

Felicita looked shocked

"Ever since I was four, my father went missing at war. So my mother looked after until she was sick and I had to move to foster. Then a huge fire started in the orphanage and luckily Sensei Dante saved me and adopted me into his family then I met you and Nova. A couple years later I heard news from my mom that my dad came home for a few days, unfortunately I was on a mission then so I didn't see him. After that message my mother gave me another saying that she was pregnant, I couldn't see since the council didn't let me. Nine months later my little sister was born and my mom...um...died. So Dante apodted her too and now that I'm old enough I am her guardian.

Felicita tried to hold her tears from falling when suddenly she saw tear drops coming from Liberta's eyes. She reached her arms out and hugged him letting all his pain out for 10 years. She felt sorry for him and understood why he kept it hidden from her. When he stopped crying Felicita let go and they're lips were 1 inch away from kissing. They're eyes made contact once again and slowly moved forward for a kiss. They held the kiss for over 10 seconds and let go.

Felicita blushed again as her and Liberta kissed twice!

Liberta also blushed when he remembered what he did

He crossed his legs and arms looking down trying not to look at Felicita.

"Um...I didn't mean to um...k-k-k-kiss y-you so I'm s-sorry!"

"Don't worry it was partially my fault as well Liberta"

"Lets get out of here and go somewhere else?

"Yeah sure but where Liberta"

"It's a suprise!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if the chapter is rubbish**

**and if I took a long time**

**Hope to write more chapters**


	4. Dates

Chapter 4: Dates

* * *

**In Nova's household**

Nova looked at himself in the mirror smiling because he was going on a date with Felicita in 5 hours

"Alright Nova you can do this! Just act smooth and calm when you see her and talk natural like always" Nova talking to himself

Nova walked over to his wardrobe and tried picking a casual but smart look

"Hm...should I go with a suit of jumper and trousers...jumper and trousers look more casual!" thought to himself

* * *

**At the Aquarium**

"We're here!" Liberta showing Felicita the place

"Woah I've never been here before!"

"Since you weren't allowed on my boat I thought about the sea the fishes and then I thought about one of my most favourite places in the world, the aquarium." Liberta stretching his arms wide

"Can we look around?"

"Yeah sure what would you like to see first?"

"Um...(looking at the map of the aquarium) how about the fishes?"

"The fishes then" Liberta smiling and putting his hands together

Liberta and Felicita walked down to the fishes area

"Wow! They look so cool!"

Liberta laughed

"What? What's so funny" Felicita tilting her head

"Your so much like a kid"

It's-It's-It's not funny!" Felicita blushed

"Come on I'll show you something to wow about" reaching put his head

"Um okay" Felicita holding Liberta's hand

* * *

**Nova's household**

_"'(sigh)_ It's only been (looking at his watch) 30 minutes!"

Nova fell on his bed and looked up at the ceiling just remembering

"Ah! I have homework!"

* * *

**The Aquarium**

"Here look" Liberta pointing his finger at the massive tank

"WOW! They look so pretty!"

"If you want I can get Dante to let you ride on them"

"Uh...I don't know how to ride one"

"Come on I'll teach you"

"Okay"

"Hey Marco! Can I use the Dolphin tank for a bit?"

"Yeah sure go right ahead but remember to feed them once your done" The old man smiling

"So Liberta you work here?"

"Yeah since I'm looking after Angela I have to get money. Oh Felicita um...you need to change"

"Yeah I can't get my clothes wet"

Liberta gave Felicita a scuba suit

"Do I have to wear this?"

"Yeah if you don't want to smell like dolphin when you get out"

* * *

**Nova**

"I finished my homework and now what?"

Nova looked out of the window

"Crap I forgot about work!"

Nova rushed downstairs to the door and out to work

* * *

**Dolphin tank**

When Felicita walked out she saw Liberta holding the dolphin she liked looking at the most

"Um...Liberta how did you get change so fast!"

"I get used to it because I'm always late the feed the fishes"

"So you don't work in the Dolphin area" Felicita walking up to the dolphin

"I do it's just that the fishes eat before the dolphins. Come on own Felicita he won't bite"

Felicita tried to get down but slipped on the way and fell on Liberta

*THUD*

"Uh I'm sorry Liberta!"

Liberta reached to the side of the tank and hopped up

"Nah don't worry just hold on to the dolphin's fin"

"Okay" Felicita held onto the fin and the dolphin swam around and around the tank

"How...do...you...make...it...stop..." Felicita was getting dizzy

Liberta went into the water and quickly grabbed Felicita out when the dolphin was near him

"Th-thanks" Felicita holding her head

"Come on lets get out"

Felicita nodded

* * *

**JRS (Japans Raw Sushi)**

"Heres you food and have a nice time" Nova smiling at the customer

Nova looked at the time and thought well my shifts done better get home, have a shower and get ready for tonight

* * *

**Outside the Aquarium**

"You got changed faster than before Felicita"

"Well it's a goods worth of practice"

They both laughed

Liberta looked at his watch

"Felicita I have to go now but it's been great spending time with you!"

"Yeah bye!"

Liberta walked off thinking_ "Yes I acted natural after what happened at the cafe"_

_"How can he be so calm after the cafe?"_

Felicita looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her face was red!

* * *

**Liberta's household**

"Angela I'm home!"

"Onii-chan I'm hungry!" Angela jumping around on the sofa

"Then I'll cook you something(walking over to the kitchen) What do you wanna eat?"

"CHICKEN!"

Liberta chuckles "Alright then just wait there and watch tv"

"YES SIR!"

Liberta starts cooking the chicken

"Hey Angela can Luca babysit you today?"

"Ooooo yay Uncle Luca!"

"Ok" Liberta takes his phone out and calls Luca

"_Hey Luca can you come babysit my little sister?"_

_"Sure is it now?"_

_"Yeah since it'll take you 15 minutes to get here"_

_"Can I eat some of your cooking?!"_

_"Yeah sure"_

_"Yay thanks and can Pace and Debito come"_

_"Fine fine"_

Liberta sets Angela,Luca, Pace and Debito's food on the table

"Here you go now just wait until Luca and the others gets here then you can eat"

"Others?"

"Yeah Pace and Debito"

"OKAY!"

Luca, Pace and Debito comes in the house

"_(sniff sniff) _Yum! I love your cooking Liberta!" Pace dribbling

"Okay well bye"

Liberta leaves the house waving good bye

* * *

**At the Cinema**

_"(sigh) Damn this girl is late!" _Liberta thought

"(_panting)"_

*THUD*

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry!" the girl bowed down

"It's doesn't matter"

The girl looked up and said "Liberta?"

"Isabella? Your my date?"

"Uh...Yeah I guess" blushing

Isabella stared at two people behind them and Liberta turned in shock of his best friends

"Nova and Felicita? No way!"

"Um hi" in harmony

"I didn't know you two were on a date"

"We didn't either"

"So I guess we're watching the same movie"

Liberta clapping his hands togerther

"How about a double date"

Nova agreed and Isabella

"Well I guess so"

"Good" Liberta smiled and putting one arm on Nova's shoulder

"You guys buy the tickets while me and Nova buy the snacks"

Liberta and Nova walks away

"So Isabella I didn't know you like Liberta?"

"Um...I liked him ever since middle school I was just afraid to say it to anyone"

Felicita was very surprised

"Well looks like your dream came true" Felicita trying to support her friend

Felicita and Isabella walked up to buy 4 tickets and then walked over to the food section where Nova and Liberta was waiting in line

"Hey you two why don't you sit down somewhere since we still have time before the movie" Liberta suggested

"Sure" in sync

"Hey Nova how come your going on a date with Felicita? Did you two hook up before going on a date" Liberta nudging Nova

"No I just naturally asked her like 'normal' people" Nova smirking at Liberta

"Don't look at me! Debito asked me to as a favor"

"Hm...Yeah can we have 2 sweet popcorns and..."

"Hey girls what drinks do you want?" Liberta shouting

Felicita texted _"1 coke and blue slushie"_

Liberta showed Nova the text

"Okay can we have 2 cokes and 2 blue slushies"

"Hey Nova how did you know I wanted blue?"

"Because you order it everytime we come here"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that"

Nova and Liberta pays for the food and walks over to the table where the two girls were

"You guys ready yet?"

"Yeah sure we can go in since it's nearly time"

The 4 of them goes into the cinema and sits in the middle seats

"Perfect seats guys!"

"Yeah"

The order of the seatings starting from the left were: _Nova, Felicita, Liberta then Isabella_

The movie starts and Liberta starts eating the popcorn when the trailers started

"Damn it I want to see it!" Liberta slightly shouting

"Shut up Liberta we're in a cinema!"

"Oh sorry Nova!" Liberta putting his finger on his lips "But you didn't have to be so damn annoyed about it" Liberta moaning to himself have Felicita giggles a bit because she was so close to him and she thought it was funny

Half way throught the movie

"Sorry I need to go to the toilet I'll be back in a minute" Nova trying not to act desperate

"I'm going too so just wait here Liberta"

.

.

.

.

Felicita and Liberta were alone and what's worse is that they're next to each other

"The movie is quite interesting especially this bit"

"Yeah it's um...very gory though"

"_(chuckles)_ I thought Nova said you wanted to watch it?"

"Yeah I did because I thought it was fun to watch!"

They both look at each other and laughs silently

Liberta takes some popcorn out but it was finished

"Um Felicita can I have some of your popcorn?"

"Why what's wrong with yours?"

Liberta shows an empty popcorn box

"Okay" putting the box in the middle

"Thanks!"

As Felicita reaches in to get some popcorn, she feels a big, soft and warm hand in side the box and suddenly looks at Liberta. Liberta realises that Felicita was blushing when he saw her looking at him and thought _"What's wrong? Why is she embarrassed" _Liberta stares down at the box and sees their hands in it and starts to blush scarlet red and when he looked up at Felicta, she was still blushing and staring at him. Their faces were getting closer and closer until their faces were inches away

"Sorry for being too long" Nova not noticing that Felicita and Liberta were going to kiss

Felicita and Liberta suddenly faced the cinema screen in embarrassment

After the movie

"Hey where should we go next?" Liberta putting his hands behind his back

"Well since all we had this evening was popcorn and drinks, we should go eat dinner" Nova suggested

Everyone else aggreed

* * *

**A French Restaurant**

"Wow this menu of food is quite expensive!" Isabella shocked

"You haven't been here before have you Isabella?" Liberta asking

"Yeah I didn't really get to since I'm usually working for my mother and father"

"Well your in for a treat since these two 'gentlemen' will be paying"

"WHAT?" Nova and Liberta shouting

Felicita gave them a scary look

"Okay okay so what do you want Isabella?" Nova saying

"Ooooo I recommend the lobster surprise because it's AWESOME!" Liberta drowling

"I'd say the french fries with a healthy burger" Felicita elegantly saying

"I'd go with what Felicta's eating"

A man dressed in black stood at their table

"Maybe I take your orders Sir and Madam?"

"Yes can we have the Emerdale Bouquet, Lobster Surprise and 2 French fries with salad burger with 4 lemonades" Liberta ordering

"Good choice sir" The waiter walking away

"I just love the food here but Italian food, well I mean our food is just the best" Liberta leaning back on his chair

"Hmmmm" Nova pressing on his mini calculator

"What is it Nova?" Felicita questioned

"Ah I'm just doing some maths on the sum of the amount we have to pay and divide it by two so that me and Liberta pay an equal amount of money"

"Wow you don't have to be such a smarty pants outside of school you know" Liberta sitting back up waiting for the food

The waiter rushed out with food and drinks

"Here you go sirs and madams"

"Thanks so guys let's dig in!"

Everyone starts eating

"YUMMY LOBSTER!"

"Quite down Liberta you pig!"

"You wanna start a fight Chickpea!"

"You guys cut it out! I don't want Isabella to feel uncomfortable on her first day at this restaurant!"

"Sorry Felicita" they both said

* * *

**Outside the Restaurant**

"Yum that was delicious!"

"You should come here more often Isabella!" Liberta smiling

"Yeah my father's company can give you and your family a discount her" Nova offering

"Or you can come with me anytime you like" Felicita trying to get into the conversation

"It's time to go home guys so bye Isabella and Nova see ya on monday!" Liberta and Felicita waving good bye to Nova and Isabella

Liberta and Felicita walk side by side home as their houses are quite close

"So Liberta how's Angela right now?"

"Well the same old and plus shes been having more fun since Luca's been coming over with Pace and Debito lately oh yeah hows the recovery on your dad doing?"

"Yeah getting better actually and I think he can start working again next break"

"That's great so I guess I don't need to worry anymore"

"Yeah"

"Hey since you kinda work at the elementary you can come over to my place some time since Angela has been talking about you a lot"

"Yeah sure how about tomorrow since we have to give in our homework the day after"

"Sure looks like we split ways from here. See ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah bye Liberta!"

They wave each other off

_"Why does my heart feel so sad when I see her leave?" Liberta putting his hand on his chest_

_"I can't stand to look at him go away so far!"_ Felicita partly covering her eyes

* * *

**Again please give me advice**

**I am still continuing**

**Complement this please!**


	5. The Big Secret

Chapter 5: The Big Secret

* * *

**The following day**

Liberta cooks breakfast

"Angela you know Felicita?"

"Yes Onii-chan"

"Well shes coming over to day and I want you to be good"

"Yay Felicita is coming over!" running around the room excitedly

_*DING DONG*_

_"I wonder who is at the door at this time in the morning?"_

"Angela can you get the door please?"

"Yes Onii-chan"

Angela runs to the door and opens it

"Oh hi uncle Luca, Pace and Debito!"

Liberta stops making breakfast and walks over to the door to find that the trio were all smirking and grinning at me as if they had heard something or making a plan or even both!

"Um what are you guys doing here?"

"We were gonna pick Angela up to go to the amusement park later but Pace was hungry and we didn't want to cook so I decided that me, Pace and Luca should go here to eat play and go at 1:30 to the amusement park" Luca explained

"_(sighs) _fine but don't mess around too much otherwise this little one here will copy" Liberta rubbing his hand on Angela's hair

"Okay we promise" Debito said

Liberta nodded and carried on cooking breakfast

"Here we go" Liberta putting breakfast on the table. It was a like a big feast, royalty food and delicious!

"mmmmm that smells extravagant Liberta!" Luca complimenting

"It's always extravagant when Liberta makes it! Debito saying

"HURRY UP I WANNA EAT!" Pace moaning

"Me too me too!" Angela joining in

"Fine lets eat" Liberta sitting down next to Angela

Everyone started eating especially Pace who kept asking for seconds, Debito trying to get some money off Liberta and Luca getting punished by Angela. They all play around for a couple of hours.

"_(wipes mouth) _Well that was a fun morning but it's already 1:00 and I want to get there early so Angela say bye to your older brother" Debito grinning

"Okay BYE Onii-chan!"

"Oh bye...then?"

Liberta waves good bye to his friends and sister. His walks over to the table and cleans up the mess and food

_*DING DONG*_

"I'm coming in just a second" Liberta yelling from across the room

He walks up to the door and opens it to see that Felicita was there

"Hi I can to play with Angela and revise with you today" Felicita comes in looking for the little girl

"Oh yeah I forgot to call and say that Angela went to the amusement park...sorry"

"Oh...I should go then" Felicita about to leave

"Or we could just study? I mean I bet your hungry" Liberta suggested

"_(belly rumbling)_ Can I have something to eat now? Felicita putting her hand on her belly

"OK"

Liberta heads over to the counter and gets out a big plate with lunch on it

"Is that for one person, I mean I can't eat it all"

"I'm eating as well 'cause I'm _starving_ to death!"

Liberta and Felicita sit down and eats lunch with an awkward silence

"So...um...is the food nice?"

"Yeah...yeah your foods always as delicious as ever"

They both finished eating and cleaning up the plates. After that they walked over to the sofa

"Did you bring your revision books here?"

"Oh yeah I forgot it. Sorry"

"Don't worry then...we'll share" Liberta slightly pushing the book in between

The revised for quiet a while still feeling uncomfortable.

_"This is kind of weird of him to tell me to stay when two things just recently happened" _Felicita thought

_"Why did I ask her to stay! I'm gonna get embarrassed! I feel like I didn't even as her to stay but something in my body did!" _Liberta stressfully thinking

Liberta looked at the time and noticed it was 4:45 already

"Oh I need to go to the supermarket for a while to get ingredients can you wait a bit please?"

"Sure I don't mind Liberta" Liberta smiled greatfully

He makes his way to the door and waved good bye to Felicita. Then Felicita needed to go to the toilet and wandered around the massive house which had more room than she imagined for family of two

_"Where is the toilet?" _Felicita looking around

When she opened a door which she didn't see the sign saying _'Liberta's Room' _and had his favourite weapon and colour (A long daggered sword with a sign in the middle and yellow as the background) because she was desperate

"I need to go toi-...this isn't the toilet? This is-" Felicita had a shocking expression because shes never been to Liberta room and never dared even though they were childhood friends

"T-this it LIBERTA'S ROOM!" She drops on a red carpeted floor leaning against a wall with a wallpaper that had lots of swords.

"I didn't know Liberta was into this kind of stuff, his room is a bit like Nova's though" She wonders around the room and sees loads of pictures we her, Liberta and Nova and some of Luca, Pace and Debito. She sees a picture hanging out of one of Liberta's boxes next to the pictures, she opens the box and sees a photo album. _"should I see what's inside or not and aren't I suppose to go to the toilet?" _Felicita couldn't stop her temptation so she took a look and she looked astonished! There were pictures of his younger days and lots of his photos he had his family, there was his mother, his father (which was Felicita's godfather), his sister who looked about 4 months old and two unfamiliar boys which were taller than Liberta.

_"It couldn't be! He doesn't a any siblings other than Angela though!" _Felicita being surprised then she looked at the back of the photo and saw names and two of the names weren't recognised: Michaelangelo(nick-Michael) and Martino(nick-Martin) with the same last name as Liberta's family! _"I can't believe it! This is some secret that he didn't tell me even though I'm his close friend" _Felicita frowns then she sees a picture underneath the album and picks it up. She froze and dropped the picture then rans off to the living room. In the picture were a young boy and girl kissing as if they were couples. They looked about 15 and were wearing the arcana blazer.

A few minutes later.

"I'm sorry I took long Felicita the line was too long. Felicita?" Liberta tilting his head

Felicita curled into a ball

"What am I to you Liberta?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your my best friend"

"Is that all?"

"Well-(he remembers their kisses)..."

"If we're best friends then why can't you have told me about your secret!" Felicita starts crying

"You went into my room?!"

"I-I wanted to go to the toilet!"

"That doesn't mean for you to look into my stuff!"

"I'm sorry I was just curious"

"I don't care! You went into my draws and looked at my stuff. My _personal_ stuff!" Liberta shouting loud

Felicita starts to feel tears rolling down her tears as she unfolds from a ball position. Liberta snapped out of anger when he saw her tears. Felicita got up and ran to the door, she turned back and then turned to the door walking fastly out not saying a word and kept crying. Liberta ran after her feeling miserable that he mad her cry

* * *

**The Park**

Felicita stopped by the park and sitting down by the fountain

"Why am I crying over something so childish. Stupid Liberta! Why does it have to be him!" Felicita still crying and talking to herself

She then noticed a blonde bloke running to her and as soon as she realised it was Liberta, she got on her feet and started running off again. Since Liberta is one of the best atheletes in the year he got closer and closer to Felicita. Finally being able to grab Felicita's hand, he made her stop.

_*PANTING*_

"I finally caught up to you"

Felicita turned to face Liberta with tears still running down her face

"What do you want now?"

Liberta stood straight reaching one of his hand into his pocket and taking out a hankercheif. Then he wiped out Felicita's tears but she was still crying

"I'm sorry Felicita for hiding my secrets and for making you cry"

Felicita was still crying and weeping then Liberta found a way to stop her from crying. He looked around the park to see if anyone was there then he dragged her and let her sit down against the water fountain. He croutched down at Felicita's level who was covering her face, he pushed her hands away from the face and slowly moved his head closer to her. In an instant their lips were touching, Felicita was shocked but then relieved and kissed back as she felt his feelings towards her now knowing what she mean't to him.

Later that night Liberta walked Felicita home holding hands with Felicita leaning on Liberta's shoulder

"Hey Liberta"

"Yeah?"

"What should we tell the others and...Nova?"

"Well I don't know about Nova since he has a crush in you but the others will do!" Liberta smiling which made Felicita relaxed and safe

"Wait Nova has a crush on me?"

"Yeah about a few days ago he said **'I will win her heart first!' **" They both laughed

* * *

**Felicita's front door**

"Well this is good bye" Liberta frowning a bit

"Yes it's good bye for the night" Felicita trying to cheer Liberta up

"You know what would cheer me up?"

"Um...what?" Felicita in confusion

"This" Liberta and Felicita kissed once again passionatley

On the side of the window a noisy perso peaked out an saw young love "Yes! I knew it! Now there really is a party!"

Liberta and Felicita parted lips and said good night

* * *

**Thank you for reading this so far!**

**There will be more chapters**

**This is just the beginning of the twos love!**


	6. Met the Parents

Chapter 6: Met the parents

* * *

**On the way to school (Liberta)**

"Onii-chan I'm going this way okay!"

"Okay bye Angela"

Angela walked to school with her friend and her friend's mother.

"BOO!"

Liberta got surprised then turned to see Felicita

"Oh Felicita you scared me!"

"He he he well can't I?"

"If you want me to die then okay!" Liberta kissing Felicita's forehead

As the two walked into the school hand by hand there were a crowd of people surrounding them and spreading the news about the two most popular people dating. The two finally got to the class when the trio popped up.

"Bambi did you know your dating a player?"

"I think that Liberta's not a player but a more trustworthy guy"

"Good for you to have a future chief as a boyfriend"

"For the last time Pace I don't want to be a chief and Debito I'm not a player you set me up with Isabella and we are not dating!"

"But Liberta did you and Isabella kiss?"

"Hell no!"

A smaller person walked to the twos direction

"Oh hey Nova did you know that these two are dating?" Pace showing the boy

Nova shook his head and walked to his seat leaving Liberta and Felicita surprised at his reaction

"Uh Nova I'm not dating Felicita don't believe a word they just said!"

_"I guess Liberta beat me but I can always be Felicita's friend and when she realises that she loves me Liberta will lose and I will win!" _Nova smiling into his book

Everyone sat in their seats as the teacher walked into the room

"pssss Liberta!" Debito started whispering

Liberta turned back to face him

"WHAT!" Liberta whispering back

"Can you guys come to the rooftop later?"

"Sure even though we do that all the time"

* * *

**On the Rooftop**

Liberta and Felicita walked to the roof . The first people they see were Liberta's friends and Felicita's friends (Luca, Debito, Pace and Nova and Donatella, Mariella and Isabella) Liberta felt uncomfortable infront of Isabella since they went on a date.

"So what do you guys want?"

"Liberta be more polite" Felicita nudging him

" tch! Fine"

"Look Liberta changed so much since the two started dating" Nova teasing Liberta

"SHUTDAP Chickpea! I already said we're not dating!"

"Huh? What'd ya say?!"

"I said SHUTDAP CH-ICK-PEA!"

"Oh you asked for it!" Nova pulling his sleeves up

"Oh ho I can't wait" Liberta ready to get his sword out"

"Stop people!" Mariella pushing the two away from each other

"Geez I can't believe you two are even friends" Donatella saying

Isabella nodding as to agreeing

"Well maybe if this idiot doesn't act like a fool then I'm okay!"

"Sorry but it's my JOB and what are you? An ass hole or a puny midget?"

"Take that back blondie!"

"Try me Chickpea"

The two starts fighting again but more aggressively

"You two can you stop with the fighting just once please?" Felicita calmly saying with Nova and Liberta quickly responding to

"Yes 'mam"

"Alright! So let's eat first guys" Luca saying

"YES!" Everyone shouting

Everyone sat in a circle gossiping and talking about the lastest sports news. Felicita sat next to her friends and Liberta sat next to Nova and everyone else in his boy group. (Liberta and Felicita sat next to each other)

"Okay guys let's be quiet and say congradulations to the new couple who no one new would happen"

"We're not dating!"

"Sure your not" Pace sarcastically saying

Everyone laughs

"CONGRATES LIBERTA AND FELICITA!"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!"

The final bell of the school day just rung and everyone left the rooftop leaving Liberta and Felicita all alone

"Well Felicita do you wanna go home now?"

"Okay"

Liberta reached his hand out and held Felicita's hand

_"I can't actually believe that they think me and Felicita ! Why am I so excited?" _Liberta looked at Felicita and then looked away blushing

_"Liberta's so cute when his blushing!" _Felicita gingling making Liberta worried

* * *

**Going to Felicita's house**

"Liberta?"

"hmm?"

"How about coming to my house today?"

Liberta still confused

"I want to introduce you to my mom and dad" Felicita starting to blush

_"Shes really saying this? Now it sounds like we're dating! Just say maybe next time...just say maybe next time...next time...next time...next time!-"_

"Sure I'd love to meet them"

"Really? Thanks!" Felicita hugging Liberta really tight

_"Oh crap I just said the wrong thing!"_

* * *

**Felicita's Household**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home and I brang a guest!"

"I'm coming dear!" Sumire calmly shouting

_"Woah Felicita's mom look so pretty!"_

"Hi I'm Liberta and are you two sisters?"

Sumire giggling "No I'm her mom!" nudging Liberta

"Anyway come into the living room" Sumire showing the way

"This is a big room Felicita" Liberta whispering

"Are you kinding me? You house is bigger than mine I mean I got lost in your house"

"Still it's big"

"Come come" Sumire showing Liberta to sit down with Felicita following after him

"Welcome to our house young boy!" Mondo using his loud voice which echos in the room

"Um thanks principle" Liberta starts looking down as his never actually talked to the principle since he first made friends with Felicita

"Oh please call me Mondo! and you met my wife Sumire"

"A pleasure again Liberta just call me Sumire"

"Jeez you guys are so nice" Liberta really surprised sinced all Felicita nagged about were her parents

"Oh yeah I forgot you were an orphanage until you worked to live with Angela is it?"

"Yes Sir-I mean Mon-do"

"Angela is such an angel! But don't skip class just for work okay?"

"Yes sir but I don't work outside of school"

"Really?"

"Yes I actually work in the school community and get paid 50000 a month"

"How come?"

"Well I help around the school, make the school acivities connect, I go out to bussiness shops and other places for well trips and stuff and theres more so yeah and the government gives me money so that in totals 50000"

"Are you eating healthy Liberta?"

"Yes 'mam I actually cook for my little sister and sometimes Luca, Debito and Pace"

"So that mean your a really good cook since Pace comes there"

Liberta nodded

"Um mom, dad can we go now?"

"Yes honey you can go"

"Thanks! Come on Liberta lets get up!" Felicita reaches out a hand and Liberta grabs it and they hold hands all the way to Felicita's room

* * *

**Liberta's Household**

"I'm bored!"

"When is onii chan gonna come back!"

"I should probably call him"

_Hello onii chan?_

_When will you be home?_

_So uncle Luca is going to pick me up?_

_Okay and good luck __**player**_

* * *

**Felicita's room**

_I am not a player!_

_Hello? Hello?_

"Damn she cut the line"

"Was that Angela?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

.

.

.

.

"What do you want to do then Liberta?"

"Oh yeah I want to show you something funny!"

"huh?"

Liberta goes of Felicita's computer and then goes on Youtube then typed in Family Guy Who wants Chowder?

Felicita starts watching then covered her face until the clip was over

"Liberta why would you want to show me that?" Felicita lightly punching Liberta's chest

"It's funny an-Woah!" Liberta and Felicita fell on the bed as Liberta lost balance when Felicita punched him. Felicita started blushing as red as her hair when Liberta slowly putting his warm and soft hands on Felicita's cheeks then she calmed down. Felicita then closed her eyes as Liberta reached in for a kiss. They kissed for a few seconds then let go facing each other with bright red cheeks

"That was a mean thing you did for making me watch it" Felicita trying to change the subject

"It's only cartoon" Liberta laughed a bit

"Can we go on a picnic tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?"

"Because it's my birthday tomorrow!" Felicita making a grumpy face

"I mean don't you want to spend it with your family?"

"Well we can go in the afternoon and go to my party at night"

"Then it's settled. We'll go to have a picnic tomorrow but then in the morning you have to come to the supermarket with me to make food"

"Okay!"

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

Liberta and Felicita sat up from the bed when they heard the knock

"Come in" Felicita nearly losing her voice from the surprise

"You don't have to stop being lovey dovey when me or your dad's around...well when I'm around and heres your tea" Sumire giving some biscuits and tea "Enjoy the rest of today"

"Mom can I go somewhere tomorrow with Liberta tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure do what ever but come back before the party and make sure your safe"

"I promise to keep Felicita safe Ms Sumire"

"Your so formal Liberta"

"I have respect for my elders"

Sumire walks out of the room closing the door

"Some how I feel a strange aura around your mom and it's really creeping me out"

"I know and I feel it everytime she looks at me!"

4 hours past

"Well it's seven now and I have to get home and cook dinner for the little one so I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah bye Liberta"

Liberta kisses Felicita on the cheek and leaves the room and the house to his own house with Felicita blushing (he always kissed her cheek whenever he leaves to go home)

* * *

**Liberta's Household**

"Angela I'm back!"

"Onii chan you took quite a while!"

"Sorry your dinner will be in 20 minutes so just watch something"

"Okay"

_**After dinner and in room sleeping**_

_"Going on another date with Felicita tomorrow and it's her birthday! Lucky that I bought her a present before the day" _Liberta stared at the small present and fell asleep

* * *

**This is a much more romantic chapter**

**There are 2 more chapters left **

**Tell me you want a sequel**


	7. Pick me or him?

Chapter 7: Pick me or him

* * *

**Picnic**

Liberta and Felicita went to Regalo Grand Park. They sat down under a massive tree and Liberta pulled out a blanket.

"Isn't it nice to just have a picnic with just the two of us Liberta?"

"Yeah! You know this feels just normal like theres nothing to hide." Liberta layed back on the blanket.

"What did you make Liberta?" Liberta pointed at the picnic basket not bothered to sit up. Felicita looked inside the basket.

"mmmm smells so nice!" "Really? We should go have a picnic more next time." "Wow it's not even the end of the picnic and you're offering another?" "I don't really care."

After when the two stopped gazing at the clouds and talking, they both ate Liberta's homemade sandwiches and cookies.

"Felicita it's time to go since we only have 2 hours left until your 'ball'."

"Gosh why don't you just call it a party?"

"Because your 'party' is really expensive" "Speak for yourself! You have a mansion-like apartment!" They bothed laughed for awhile then Felicita relaxed her head on Liberta's shoulder making Liberta blush.

"W-well isn't it nice for friends just to finally relax after all the stress there was."

"Right friends" Felicita lifted her head back up and standing up.

"Come on Liberta lets go then!"

"Okay!"

_"Is Liberta dense or what?" _Felicita and Liberta tidied the picnic food and blankets up then they went to Liberta's car.

"Lets take you home then!"

Felicita nodded then they drove off.

* * *

**Liberta's Household**

"Onii-chan do I really hae to wear this?" Angela crying in the use of ugly fashion style

"Angela you're wearing the wrong dress!" Liberta went to her wardrobe and got a pink and cute little dress.

"Here you go" "Thanks onii-chan!" "Hurry up and get changed okay? We're leaving in a few minutes." "Yes sir!"

The two went out of their house and into Liberta's Mercedes.

"Tighten your seatbelts Angela!" "Okay onii-chan!"

_"I can't wait to see Felicita and the others and wheres the present?" _Liberta looked around the car and found the present next to Angela. "Angela can you look after the present for Felicita please?" Angela nodded as she held the present tight.

* * *

**Felicita's Ball**

Everyone from Arcana High came and put the presents on the presents on a big table. They had to wear casual clothes and had to have an invitation. Liberta and Angela walked through the entrance and was welcomed by several maids and butlers.

"Welcome Liberta-sama and Angela-sama!"

"Hello to you too!" Angela jumping up and down.

"Angela your acting like a 3 year old." Liberta laughed at Angela. Then a Nova walked into the hall with his parents. His parents went to the VIP area which were only for adults.

"Yo Nova you look smart like always."

"And it's the first time you've ever looked smart!" Nova sarcastically saying.

"You-"

"Hey Liberta and Nova!" Pace says.

"You guys not with Bambi yet?" Debito coming from behind.

"I believe we won't see Felicita until the ball actually starts Debito." Luca saying with modesty.

"We have to wait 'that' long?" Pace moaning.

"I hope that Felicita wears a dress this time you know?" Luca was fantanising Felicita wearing one.

"I doubt it she rarely wears one." Mariella joining in to the chat.

"Well if it's her birthday then she would probably wear one" Donatella jumped into the chat as well as Isabella.

"How are you doing Isabella?" Liberta talked to Isabella forgetting that they had a date and Isabella was feeling awkward.

"I'm...fine..." Isabella walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well it seems like we have to take our seats now. Nova are you going to sit with us?" Liberta asked Nova. Nova nodded and all of them went to their table. A tall big man stood on the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemens! Welcome to Miss Felicita's 17th birthday! I hope you have a pleasant time!"

"Hey Liberta isn't that your um...foster father?"

"Yeah Dante...His really overprotective but I was lucky to leave the place." All of them laughed then they saw Felicita come down is a beautiful blue dress with her hair tied up like a princess.

Debito: Wow!

Pace: Ooooo.

Luca: Remarkable!

Donatella: That's my girl!

Mariella: Lovely!

Isabella: Pretty!

Nova: Gorgeous!

Liberta just stood there shocked with how stunning Felicita looked then sat down thinking nothing but her.

"Everyone thank you for coming to my 17th birthday! Please do enjoy yourself!" Felicita walked over to the direction of Liberta and everyone else.

"So hows the party so far?"

"Amazing!" Everyone said.

"Stunning..." Liberta realised what he said "uh I mean the party is stunning not you but I mean...(sighs) you look beautiful in that dress Felicita." Liberta was blushing quite abit.

"Why thank you Liberta"

The whole group started talking and talking. Then Nova had to go to the toilet.

"I'm going to get some air for a bit okay?"

"Yeah sure come back okay Felicita?"

"Of course!"

Felicita left to go to the balcony. Nova came out of the mens room and saw Felicita sitting on a chair outside the balcony. He walked up to her.

"The stars are pretty tonight aren't they?" Nova pulled out and seat and sat opposite Felicita.

"Yeah I like watching the stars at night."

"I think I know why..."

"Why then?"

"Because you think that they are the most happiest stars in the entire universe. But it's not true."

"Oh then who is it?"

Nova stood up, turned to look at the stars then turned back to Felicita and pointed at her.

"You. You are the most happiest and luckiest person I have ever met in my whole life! Hell even in my previous lives!"

"Thanks Nova...that really made my day"

"No problem" Nova walked over to Felicita and hugged her.

"I will always be here to cheer you up okay?"

Felicita nodded.

"Now let's get back!"

Felicita nad Nova walked back to the ballroom. Slow music was turned on. Nova walked up to Felicita.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course" Felicita took Nova's hand and danced.

"Felicita I have something to say..."

"What is it Nova?"

"I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life"

"..." Nova gave Felicita to Liberta.

"Felicita you really pretty when you dance too!"

"Thank you Liberta I'm honored."

"Listen I have something to say and if you say no then I'll understand but I love you and I want us to be more than friends."

"L-L-Liberta?" Liberta then gave Felicita to her dad.

After the dance, Felicita went over to her mom.

"What's wrong Felicita? Bored already? Or you can't choose who to be your boyfriend?"

"Um...the third one"

"Honey your father's going to be mad if you don't have a fiancee in the next 2 weeks!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Your grandfather died and now they have no one to take on his company. Your father disagrees to having it but he has to or he could have a son to replace it."

"Oh. But I don't know who to pick! Even though Nova's a workaholic, his still there for me and cares for me. Then theres Liberta who always fun, nice and protective for me. I don't know who to pick!"

"Felicita I'm only going to say this as an advice. Go with what your heart tells you"

Felicita walked away from her mom and had those words stuck in her head. Felicita went over to Nova and pulled him out to talk in private. Just then Liberta's thoughts were _"Oh so she picked Nova. Doesn't matter! At least I can still be her friend."_

"Are you picking me Felicita?"

"...I'm...sorry no"

"Oh you like Liberta more don't you?"

"Yes I do"

"Well at least we can still be friends right?"

"Yes we can!" Nova hugged Felicita then went off to the mens room. Felicita then walked over to Liberta and pulled him out to the balcony.

"What's the matter Felicita?"

"The matter is that..."

"Is that?"

"Is that..."

"Can you please tell me what it-" Felicita wrapped her arms around Liberta's neck and kissed him. Liberta was quite shocked but returned it and slowly put his arm on her waist. The both kissed passionately for a few seconds then parted lips.

"I love you Liberta not Nova"

Liberta returned the feelings and kissed Felicita on the cheeks. That night, the two went over to their friends and talked. Liberta went to excuse himself for awhile and came back really happy. Felicita was suspicious about Liberta. It was near the end of the party when Mondo went on a stage with an announcement.

"Thank you for coming to my daughter's birthday party all! Now I believe Liberta has something to say to Felicita!" Mondo pointed to a man to shine the light on Felicita and Liberta.

"Liberta what are they talking about?" Liberta bent down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket to his hand.

"Felicita, Will you marry me?" Felicita was really shocked but as she looked into Liberta's eyes, she new he was serious. She nodded.

"Yes," Liberta smiled happily taking out the ring and putting it through Felicita's small finger then looked up at Felicita. They kissed each other passionately then broke the kiss as people around them applauding. Even Nova was applauding! The night ended with people congradulating the engaged couple. All the guests left leaving Liberta to say good bye to Felicita.

"Well it's been a long night but I had fun!" Liberta said

"Yeah me too..."

"I'll see you tomorrow then Felicita." Liberta gave Felicita a long and gentle kiss. Then waved good bye and headed to his car. Felicita waved then looked down at her ring and smiled then headed back into her house.

* * *

**Liberta's Household**

Liberta opened the door to his mansion-like house to see Angela play on the Xbox.

"Angela look at the mess you've made!" Liberta looked around to see junk food all over the floor.

"Onee-chan I couldn't make it to the bin to put the wrappings away since I had something big on my quest and I needed to be present!"

Liberta sighed then started picking up the mess. After the cleaning, Liberta sat down next to Angela.

"Angela...Do you like Felicita?"

Angela nodded.

"Why onee-chan?"

"Well...because...I'm marrying her..."

Angela dropped her remote control.

"No...way...YAY! Felicita's gonna be my sister! Felicita's gonna be my sister!"

"Okay okay calm down. Now go to your room and sleep okay?"

"Yes Sir!"

Angela skipped to her room. Liberta was about to walk to his room when he heard the home phone ring. He picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Liberta speaking..."

_"Liberta I need to tell you something...something important..."_

.

.

.

.

Liberta dropped the phone in horror.

_"Hello? Liberta? Hello?"_

* * *

**What was Liberta shocked about?**

**Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**Theres one more chapter left** .


	8. Setting Free

Chapter 8: Setting Free

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

_"Hello? This is Liberta speaking..."_

_"Liberta I need to tell you something...something important..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Liberta dropped the phone in horror._

_"Hello? Liberta? Hello?"_

Present

Liberta was there, shocked.

_Why? Why is this happening now? What do I tell Felicita? I can't marry her!_

He sighed then got Angela to sleep, he went to the living room and watched TV. He fell asleep and the next morning, he woke up to a screaming and hingry little girl.

"ONII-CHAN! WAKE UP! IM HUNGRY!"

"Alright Angela, I'm awake. I'll make you breakfast." Liberta made her pancakes and they ate in piece.

"Angela...we have to leave tomorrow."

"Why Onii-chan?"

"We are going to live there."

Angela finished eating and frowned.

"But I have friends here and what about Felicita?"

"I'll talk to her while you talk to your friends." Liberta smiled which made her smile. They headed off to school, Liberta wasn't confident enough to break the news to Felicita but he had to tell her.

Liberta climbed up the tree and came in class through the window.

"Yo guys!"

"Liberta stop trying to be dramatic!" Nova muttered.

"What did you say Chickpea?"

"I said your too dramatic and an idiot!"

"Ha ha ha! You want a fight or something?"

"If I did then you'll go more stupid."

Liberta new it was an insult for him taking Felicita away from Nova. He left the arguement and went straight to his desk which shocked everyone including Nova himself.

Just then, Felicita came in. She had the most beautiful smile ever, the smile she had since she was small.

"Um...Felicita, can we talk...after school?"

She nodded then the teacher came in. All day, Liberta avoided her until the end of school.

* * *

**Park**

"Hey Liberta, we haven't talked much today."

"Uh yeah...I was quite busy..."

"So...you were saying..."

"Oh...right...I have to tell you something...important."

"Okay?"

"Me and Angela have to live Regalo tomorrow to go live with our auntie and uncle."

Felicita was flabbergasted, she was upset and nearly cried.

"So...I'm calling off the wedding. Please tell your father that."

Liberta walked away not looking back at the tearful red head. He almost cried as well since he loved her ever since they were young. But he had to choose his sister over his fiancee. This was for Angela to have a normal family life, he only wanted what was best for her. Even if it meant leaving his memories behind.

* * *

**Felicita Household**

Felicita walked home in tears. She was miserable, the love of her live left her and now she doesn't know what to tell her parents. She then bumped into her mother.

"Felicita darling, what's the matter?"

"M-Mom...L-Liberta...cancelled...the...wedding." Felicita then bursted into tears and ran into her mother's arms. Her mother was shocked but she comforted her dear child.

"He probably has his reasons, don't worry child. We need to talk about this with your father." Felicita nodded in her mother's arms.

"When is dad coming back?"

"Tonight at dinner, we'll discuss about this when we're eating. Please bring Liberta as well, he needs to be here." Felicita pushed out of her mother's arms still sad but not crying anymore.

"Okay mother."

* * *

**Liberta Household**

Liberta opened the door to the apartment seeing his crying little sister.

"Onii-Chan!" Angela ran to Liberta making him shocked.

"What happened? Did you get hurt? Bullied?" He hugged her.

"I-I told everyone and Antonio that I left and they...didn't care about me anymore! They think I'm a traitor! Antonio and I was used to be best friends but he ignored me." She cried harder than before.

"I'm sorry Angela, I made it worse for you at school. But we'll be leaving tomorrow so don't worry." He made Angela cheer up a bit.

"Why don't you get some snacks." She nodded and ran to the kitchen. Just then, the home phone rang and Liberta jogged up to get it.

"Hello?"

_"Liberta is that you? This is Felicita."_

"Oh Felicita..." Liberta grew a sad face.

_"Listen, my parents want to discuss about your leaving. You have to come."_

"Alright. Tonight?"

_"Of course tonight! You're leaving tomorrow!"_

"Okay, I'll be there at 6pm."

Liberta then hung up the phone thinking._ I need to tell the others about this. _He called everyone and told them about him leaving tomorrow morning. Then he hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to start cooking for Angela.

"Angela, can you eat by yourself tonight?"

"Why Onii-Chan?"

"Because I have somewhere I need to go. It's important."

Angela nodded and walked into the living room and watched SpongeBob SquarePants.

_5:30pm_

"Alright Angela, dinner is on the table. Start eating at 7, put the food in the microwave for 2 minutes. Don't open the door for anyone okay?"

"Yes Onii-Chan! I won't!" Liberta walked out the door and glanced at his aborable little sister once more before leaving.

* * *

**Casino**

Debito,Pace and Luca sat still looking down.

"I can't believe it!" Luca banged his hand on the table.

"Calm down Luca, I'm sure it's because of his family problem." Pace said.

"Blondie must of broken Bambi's heart."

"Yes but milady is much stronger than that!"

"Yeah yeah, just comfort her tomorrow." Debito sounded uninterested.

"I think that Nova should do that."

They all nodded then continued working at the Casino.

* * *

**Nova Household**

Nova couldn't express how he felt at that moment. Was he sad? Happy? Or just selfish? Loads of things were running through his mind

"He cancelled the wedding...my best friend is leaving here...I can finally be with Fel..." He dropped to his knees.

"How can I be happy? I lost a dear friend. Of course Fel being single again thrills me but...Liberta was actually quite fun to hang out with..." He went to his bed and layed down staring up at the ceiling.

"I should go say goodbye to him tomorrow."

* * *

**Felicita Household**

*DING DONG*

Felicita walked over to the door to find a well dressed Liberta holding some flowers.

"Liberta..."

"I brought some flowers, I saw it bloom radiantly in the park a suggested to bring it here." Felicita accepted it and told one of her maids to put it in a vase and lay it on the windowsil of her room.

"We have an hour until dinner, what do you want to do?"

Liberta looked at his surroundings.

"Hm...Theres nothing much to do inside the house. How about outside?" Felicita nodded then showed Liberta the massive garden. What caught Liberta's eye was the basketball court. He ran up to it and grined.

"I never knew you liked basketball."

"Well, it's something that doesn't come up much, I had a lot of business oversea so, I never got to play it a lot."

"Do you want to try a game before you leave tomorrow."

"Yeah but...Theres no one to play with."

"That's true but, I can ask one of the butlers to play."

Liberta smiled in happiness. "Thanks! You're the best!"

Felicita felt a little blush spreading around her cheeks. _Stay strong Felicita! Don't act weak in front of him, it'll make him feel worse! Just stay strong for his sake._

A butler came dashing to the basketball court in his track suit.

"Milady, I'm here as you requested."

"Miguel. Can you play a one-on-one match with Liberta please?" **A/N: Miguel is an OC, he only exist in my stories so don't get confused!**

Miguel nodded and walked over to Liberta.

"Oh ho...You must be a good player since you look like your good." Liberta then took off his blazer, pants and shirt. He was now wearing shorts and a vest.

"I've played quite a lot before I met milady, lets get to settle Sir."

"Quite the formal language and call me Liberta." Miguel threw him the ball and Liberta started bouncing it. Miguel ran up to him trying to defend and snatch the ball off him.

"Oh ho, you _are_ quite good, but my experiences are better!" Liberta ran past him and shoot the ball in the hoop.

_6:45pm_

Felicita sat on the bench looking at Liberta and Miguel play. She looked quite happy and was enjoying see Liberta play. Then they stopped playing, Liberta walked over to the bench all out of breath and Miguel came up sweaty.

"That was a nice game Miguel!"

"You too Sir."

"Geez, cut the formality! My name is Liberta not Sir!"

"My apologies, we should play again sometime."

"Gladly, once I come back again." Liberta walked over to the fountain and splashed some water on his face.

"Milady, I must go and get changed. Your father is coming home in 10 minutes."

"Thank you Miguel." He nodded then walked back into the mansion. Felicita walked over to Liberta who looked so relaxed.

"How was the game?"

"It was amazing! Who knew that Miguel was _that_ good. I wish I could play him again."

Felicita was going to answer but left it. "You should get back into your clothes, my father is coming home." Liberta nodded and got changed back into his clothes. The two walked back into the mansion, a red headed man stood in front of them.

"Oh, Liberta! Surprised to see you!"

"Hello Mondo, I've come to have dinner."

"Great! Let's go, we're having lobster!"

* * *

**Dinner table**

"So my boy, what's with coming to dinner now?"

Liberta put down his fork to speak.

"Actually, I've come to give depressing news. I must tell you immediantly."

"Oh, what is it then?" Liberta looked at Felicita who looked away being quite stubborn then back at Mondo.

"I-I have to cancel the engagement and wedding..." Liberta looked down.

"What? Why is that?"

"Because...family issues, myself and Angela have to leave tomorrow morning to Tokyo and live with our relatives. They say it will help with Angela's education and Angela won't leave without me. I'm sorry." Mondo looked furious but when he saw how trembling and miserable Liberta was, he calmed down.

"You must love your sister that much to leave your home. You're a caring young man Liberta, I like that. When you're thinking of coming back here then call me. I would love to have our King of the Ocean coming home." Liberta looked up and smiled.

"Yes sir!" Everyone there was smiling and laughing even Felicita. They had a great time eating.

Then it came to leaving...

"Uh...Felicita."

"Yes?"

"Will you come...say goodbye to me tomorrow?"

"..." She shut the door on Liberta and ran up to her room sobbing in her pillow.

Liberta got his answer and walked home like a ghost. He felt so guilty for breaking Felicita's heart. After earning it a couple of days ago, he just lost it.

* * *

**The Next Morning at the Harbour**

Liberta dragged his and Angela's luggage onto the boat then came back to speak with his friends.

"Liberta, this is the end isn't it?" Pace said.

Liberta nodded. "But don't worry, I'll come back again. I promise!" That made Pace cheer up.

"Hey, good luck in the big city blondie!" Debito patted his back quite hard.

"Yeah Liberta. Good luck, you're gonna need it." Luca smiled.

"Thanks guys." Nova came up to Liberta and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Liberta, enjoy yourself. I'm gonna miss teasing you."

"Me too Chickpea." They bro hugged each other. Liberta then turned to Angela seeing her crying and hugging her friends. What caught Liberta's eye was Felicita, standing next to a building trying to hide herself. Liberta ran up to her.

"You came."

"Y-Yeah, of course I would!"

"I'm glad." Liberta hugged her and she blushed.

"Can I ask for one thing before I leave?"

"W-What is it Liberta?"

"Can I kiss you one more time?"

Felicita looked up at Liberta's handsome blue eyes and nodded. Liberta moved his face closer to hers as she shuts her eyes. Finally their lips touch. They felt the same sensation, the feelings they had since they first fell in love, since their first kiss and the proposal. They were in love and still are, Liberta gave all his love to her with that one kiss. They separated from each other's mouths gasping for air as their faces lighten a little red.

"Felicita, I love you, I always will. I won't fall for another girl, I will only fall for you. I'll be waiting for the day we meet again, it doesn't matter if you don't wait for me just remember that I will always love you." With that, Liberta walked off onto the boat with Angela crying by his side putting her attention only on Antonio. Liberta and Angela waved them goodbye, they kept on waving until they couldn't see their friends anymore.

A tall bald man walked up to them.

"Liberta, is it really okay to do this? You had a choice."

"Dante, I had to, it's for Angela...wait a minute...your suppose to sail this boat! Why are you here?"

Dante laughed. "Be patient boy! We're on course, you don't need to worry." Then Dante walked away.

"Onii-Chan, what are our uncle and auntie like?"

"They're nice people, they offered us a good life."

"Much better than here?"

"Much much better." Angela smiled a bit then walked inside to where she would sleep on the boat.

Liberta smiled as she walked away but then changed his face. He was sad, he lied to his little sister, life at Regalo was the best, nothing could change it.

"I'm sorry Angela that we have to live like this."

* * *

**Ooooooo Cliff Hanger!**

**Unfortunately, this is the last chapter.**

**I probably will be making a sequel only if you want me to so please review and pm me if you do!**

**Just a little hint on the Sequel:**

_Title: Our Past, Our Present and Our Future_

_Summary: It's been 9 years now since Liberta and his sister Angela left. Angela became a calm, kind and dramatic 15 year old teenage model and Liberta became a generous, active and humorous 24 year old adult also becoming an Olympic Swimmer who claimed the title: King of the Water. After the two siblings becoming famous across the country, earn lots of money from their careers they decided to move back to their only home. What happens when they come back to Regalo and live there again? Angela falls in love with the same guy again. Liberta becomes heartbroken and a new dilema._

**Interested in reading more then tell me ASAP!**

**I hoped you guys loved it!**

**- Nathan's Your Killer**

**-END-**


End file.
